1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transmission electron microscope micro-grids, and particularly to a transmission electron microscope micro-grid based on carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of nanotechnology, micro-grids are becoming ubiquitous in the field of electron microscopy. The current transmission electron microscopy (TEM) micro-grid includes a metal mesh net and a carbon nanotube film located on a surface of the metal mesh net. In use, the sample is adhered to a surface of the carbon nanotube film and the background noise from the amorphous carbon film is avoided. However, because the specimen is directly supported by the carbon nanotube, when the TEM micro-grid is used to observe the carbon nanotube samples, the carbon nanotube samples and the carbon nanotubes in the micro-gird are indistinguishable. Thus, the current transmission electron microscopy micro-grid cannot be effectively used to directly observe the carbon nanotube samples.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a transmission electron microscopy micro-grid that can be used to directly observe the carbon nanotube samples.